


That Time Kirk Met A Race Called The Asgard

by McKayRulez



Category: Star Trek, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 50 words, Agender, Asexuality, Asgard, Crack, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Revenge, Why Did I Write This?, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Khan abandons Kirk to a planet of his worst nightmares, because he is sick of Kirks constant cheating and need of conquests. He needs a time out. (50 word fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Time Kirk Met A Race Called The Asgard

"Bone's! Say it isn't so!" 

"I'm sorry Jim. It's true." 

"But.. It can't be.. How is it even possible? How can they even have a population?" 

"Their Agender clones.. You're going to have to face it Jim. Their asexuals. All of them." 

Kirk threw his fist in the air. "KHANNNNNN!!!!"


End file.
